Revelations
by Riv
Summary: Short Fic 3: Risty makes some discoveries about Rogue that she wasn't expecting.


**Kitty: **Like, hi guys, we're back! 

**Kurt: **Ya! Ve're here vith another short X-Men: Evolution fic. And remember! Riv doesn't own uz! Do not sue! 

**Kitty: **And, total shock horror, Rogue isn't here because she is in this fic! 

**Kurt: **Ya, the writer has decided that Rogue is especially slashable and has wrote a cute little about her and anover girl. 

**Kitty: **Now, like, this could be a little confusing so pay attention. Riv has an odd fascination with the character Risty. Unfortunately Risty is actually Raven, :(( she was so upset. So in order to actually use Risty we have gone to an **AU** where Risty and Raven are two separate characters. Okay? Like, that **was** complicated! 

**Kurt: **Ya, you coulda said, Risty ees not Raven. 

**Kitty: **Like, shut up! 

**Kurt: **Oh ya! Read and review!!!!! 

. 

**Revelations**

****Rogue slammed the Institute door shut behind herself and stormed down the path to the waiting car, she didn't even acknowledged the calls of Scott and Xavier as she opened the door, got into the car and slammed it closed behind her. 

"What's wrong?", Risty ask gently, giving her friend a concerned look. 

"Just drive", Rogue mumbled, Risty nodded and started the car off down the drive as Scott ran down to watch the car leave, an odd look etched upon his face. 

"So what's the deal?", Risty asked, fiddling with the radio until there was some music playing quietly, she couldn't tell what it was but it sounded all right. Rogue sighed and gently threw her head back against the headrest of the seat. She looked blankly at the roof of the car before turning her head towards Risty. 

"Scott's doing a whole pre-Madonna act with me", she murmured. Risty gave her an incredulous look, Rogeu returned it with an oddly emotional one. 

"Did you make a move?", Risty asked, Rogue shrugged and didn't reply, Risty shot her another look before reaching out and turning the radio off. 

"Gonna tell me what's wrong?", she asked gently, Rogue shrugged again and slowly banged her head off the head rest a couple of times. 

"Ah was flirtin....", Rogue mumbled the rest, Risty shook her head to show she hadn't heard. 

"Jean! Alraght? Ah was flirting with Jean!", Rogue snapped, Risty went into a state of temporary shook before turning the car and parking it up on the bank. She spun around and looked at Rogue like she was mad. 

"You flirted with Jean!", she demanded, "Since when were you.....since when did you swing that way?". Rogue shrugged and looked at her hands. 

"Since ages", she mumbled, "Ya just never asked about it". Risty slammed her hands onto the steering wheel. 

"It's not as if I suspected anything!", she shouted, "Were you going to tell me? Or wait until you got a girlfriend or something! No wonder Scott was pissed off with you! Or did your precious friends at the Institute know?". Rogue held up her hands in front of her. 

"Don't shout at me alraght! It ain't mah fault!", Rogue protested, "It's not as if ah just run up ta people and say...'Oh by tha way, I'm gay' is it?". She threw herself back in the car seat and glowered out into the road ahead of her. Risty sighed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just didn't even have a clue about it", Risty mumbled, "Came as a shock is all". Rogue nodded blankly before lifting her head to look Risty in the eyes. 

"Kitty knew, that's all", she said gently, "Ah blurted it out when ah was drunk". Risty nodded and turned in her seat to face Rogue properly. 

"Ah was gonna tell ya", Rogue mumbled, "Ah just couldn't bring maself ta do it". 

"It's okay, it can't be easy", Risty replied, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not like you've changed". Rogue nodded slightly. 

"Thanks...for being...being so understanding", she mumbled, Risty shrugged. 

"S'alright, you're my best friend aren't you, couldn't hate you now could I?", Risty smirked weakly, Rogue laughed humorlessly. Risty gently tapped on the steering wheel. 

"Want me to take you home? You can't run away from this", she said softly, lowering her eyes. 

"Yeah...ah suppose...thanks", Risty nodded and backed the car off of the bank and onto the road, the drive back to the Institute was short and silent. Rogue looked up at the Institute with slightly scared eyes as Risty pulled the car to a stop. 

"Go on...I'll see you tomorrow, it goes wrong and you can stay round my place", Risty encouraged. 

"Ya have a place?", Rogue joked weakly. 

"Well...not in the literal sense", Risty laughed lightly, giving Rogue a gentle push. Sighing Rogue pushed the car door open and turned to face Risty. 

"See ya Risty and...thanks", Rogue murmured, Risty nodded. Rogue gave her a slight smile before leaning in and softly kissing Risty on the lips, Risty breathed in sharply and pulled back, she opened her mouth to speak but Rogue had already got out of the car. Risty watched her friend go before raising one hand to her lips and gently running her fingers over the skin where it still tingled from the contact and Rogue's power. Then she started the car up and set off again... 

. 

**Kurt: **Ooooooh! Rogue and Risty!  
**Kitty: **Like, you are so pathetic, it was one tiny, tiny kiss! 

**Kurt: **Ya vell? It vas interesting okay? Much more exciting zan some of ze ova stuff! 

**Kitty: **Like whatever. 

**Kurt: **Is Keety jealous? 

**Kitty: **Shut up Kurt! Anyway review guys! Like, it can be your good deed for the day! 


End file.
